


The Lion and the Wolf

by BertoMiccio



Category: American Crime (TV)
Genre: Gay Male Character, I Ship It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BertoMiccio/pseuds/BertoMiccio
Relationships: Kevin LaCroix/Eric Tanner





	The Lion and the Wolf




End file.
